


Good Neighbors

by Dragonsrule18



Series: National Days [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Good Neighbors, Happy Sans, Just The Bros Helping Out A Neighbor, National Days, Neighbors, No Romance, Older Characters, Papyrus (Undertale) Being Papyrus, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Protective Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Being Sans, Sans (Undertale) Makes Puns, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Seventy seven year old Amelia Adrian reflects on the good neighbors she has in Sans and Papyrus as the two skeleton brothers help trim her apple tree.  Set two years after the True Pacifist Ending.  Mentioned Alphys/Undyne, but no other ships.A little sweet, fluffy slice of life oneshot for National Good Neighbors Day.





	Good Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fun piece I wrote when I realized today was National Good Neighbors Day. I wanted to write something with Papyrus and Sans and an OC that wasn't a romantic pairing, and I've been wanting to write something where the bros have a nice next door neighbor since I missed the last national neighbor day. And I thought it would be cute for the boys to have an elderly neighbor who they helped out and who mothered them a little.

Seventy seven year old Amelia Adrian smiled as she pulled a fresh batch of snickerdoodle cookies out of the oven and glanced out her window at her backyard where her next door neighbors, Papyrus and Sans, were trimming her large apple tree. Well, Papyrus was trimming. Sans was laying on the ground, relaxing, and would occasionally send pointed bones up at an offending branch, severing it without even getting up.

She chuckled at this as she poured two glasses of apple cider and headed out to them. Both skeletons turned and smiled to her.

"Here boys. You must be thirsty." she said, passing them their glasses.

'THANK YOU, MS. ADRIAN!" Papyrus told her with his usual wide smile as he took his glass.

"Yeah, thanks, A. This is thirsty work." Sans grinned as he took a long drink from his own.

"SANS, YOU'VE BEEN LAYING DOWN ON THE GRASS THIS ENTIRE TIME JUST SHOOTING BONES INTO THE TREE!" Papyrus scolded him though there was no real anger to it. "I SWEAR, YOU'RE LAZIER THAN MR. FLUFFLES!" He glanced to Amelia's fat long haired black cat who was sprawled out under her bougainvillea bush, purring in the sun. As soon as Papyrus said his name though, the cat came up and rubbed against the tall skeleton's legs, making Papyrus bend down to pet him.

"Hey, don't get HISS-tyerical, bro. My method works...PURRfectly." Sans teased, making Papyrus groan.

Amelia gave Sans a stern look. "Don't listen to him, Papyrus. He's just being..." Her stern look turned into a grin. "Catty."

"AUGH!" Papyrus shouted melodramatically, holding his hands up to the air. Anyone who knew him though could see that he was trying not to laugh.

"Seriously though, thank you both so much for doing this." she told them.

"IT IS NO PROBLEM, MISS ADRIAN!" Papyrus told her. "SANS AND I ARE HAPPY TO HELP!"

Amelia smiled, grateful to have those two dears as neighbors. The second Papyrus had heard that she needed her overgrown apple tree trimmed, he had immediately volunteered to do it, and Sans had come along to help.  Or just to barrage his brother with endless apple and tree related puns; she wasn't sure which.

And this wasn't the first time the boys had gone out of their way to help her.

When the monsters had first came out from under the mountain two years ago, many either weren't happy about it or weren't sure about them. Even Amelia had been a little nervous at first when she found out two of them were moving right next door to her.

But she soon realized that they had kind hearts.

Papyrus had been kind and friendly from the second they met, bringing her a huge bowl of somewhat terrible spaghetti and saying how happy he and his brother were to be her neighbors. It was utterly impossible to be scared of this sweet guy, and equally impossible not to love him.

And as a bonus, both her cats, little tortoiseshell Amanda and huge Mr. Fluffles, had taken to him immediately. Amanda, who was afraid of most strangers, would come running up to him when she saw him and rub against his legs.

Despite the fact that he could be loud and had the tendency to set off the smoke alarm(a lot), Papyrus also proved to be more considerate and caring than any human neighbor she ever had. He shared her love of gardening and would often bring fresh vegetables to her house and offer to help her in her garden, and he would come running over to help if he saw her coming up her walk with a huge load of groceries. Last winter, he had even offered to shovel and salt her driveway when doing his.

Every time they had a party or barbecue, Papyrus would always invite her. Their parties were a lot of fun, filled with laughter, and Amelia had made many new friends, both monster and human. Whenever she saw Undyne, they both still laughed over the fact that when they had first met, Undyne had accidentally nearly scared the life out of her by sneaking up on Papyrus and tackling him when Papyrus was talking to Amelia over the fence.

Sans had been a bit more subdued at first, but he gave her a friendly greeting every time he saw her, and once he had gotten more relaxed in the human neighborhood, had started exchanging jokes with her over the fence. He was funny and likable, and had unintentionally stolen the hearts of many young women and even a few men in the neighborhood as well. She would often tease him about all his admirers.

Though he wasn't to be messed with either, and Amelia felt grateful for that. On Halloween, hooligans had been egging and TPing houses as well as smashing pumpkins, and Amelia had been terrified when she looked out her window saw shadowy figures entering her yard. Then Sans had come running out of his house, his eye glowing and had chased them away, knocking on Amelia's door afterwards and asking if she was okay.

And the day several months ago when she had fallen at work and broken her ankle, they both had come to visit her in the hospital, before her own children had, with spaghetti soup, a huge teddy bear, a card signed by all her new friends, and a huge joke book to make her laugh. They had continued to visit her throughout her stay, and even took care of her kitties while she was in the hospital.

She had done her best to be a good neighbor in return. She gave Papyrus gardening tips when he was struggling with growing his new plants, baked cookies, casseroles, and other treats to take to their house just because, bought presents and would sneak them onto their porches on their birthdays and Christmas, and would politely tell anyone around town she heard insulting monsters about Sans and Papyrus, and how kind and caring every monster she had ever met was.

And once Papyrus had come down with an awful bug, she had rushed over to help a very worried Sans take care of him, bringing hot soup and a herbal remedy her mother had created to help soothe the illness(though Papyrus had accidentally eaten the remedy rather than rubbing it on his chest, which Sans teased him about after making sure he was okay.)

They never failed to make her laugh or make her smile.

Before she had met them, she had been a lonely old lady whose children had grown and gone, and rarely visited. And now she was truly happy.

As the two boys, who she considered her surrogate sons, finished their drinks and returned to trimming the tree, bantering with each other the whole while, she beamed at them, thinking about how lucky she was.

...

Later, she invited them in for cookies and milk, listening happily as Papyrus eagerly talked about Undyne and Alphys' engagement and the surprise party he was planning to celebrate it, which would happen in two weeks.

"And of course you're invited, A." Sans told her.

'OF COURSE!" Papyrus said happily, petting the kitty who had jumped into his lap.

"I'll be there." she promised and she would. She made a mental note to make the rigatoni Alphys loved and the peanut butter Hershey's kiss cookies she knew Undyne would likely steal all of(the blue fish woman had swiped half the cookies off the plate at the Fourth Of July barbecue). Papyrus grinned all the wider and Sans gave her a thumbs up.

They talked for a while afterwards before the brothers had to go home. Amelia sent the rest of the cookies with them and invited them over for Sunday morning tea.

After they left, she went to her calendar to mark down the day of Undyne and Alphys engagement party when something caught her eye and made her smile.

Today was National Good Neighbors Day.

She smiled and glanced out her living room window to the house next door.

With neighbors like Papyrus and Sans, every day was National Good Neighbors Day.


End file.
